1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of jewelry and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ring having a pivotally mounted gem setting.
2. History of Related Art
Jewelry manufacture is an ancient art which today combines both old and new technology, craftsmanship and creativity. In early days, the coining of precious metals into decorative pendants and rings became a commercial trade in and of itself. Innovations in metallurgy, as well as gem cutting resulted in continuing changes in jewelry design. Most particularly, the design of jewelry has changed dramatically in recent centuries with the advent of precise machining techniques, advanced tooling capabilities and precision design innovations. Such technological and artistic achievements have resulted in dynamic changes to ring and pendant designs. Not the least of the dynamic changes has been the capability of mounting gems and precious stones in settings allowing gems to move therein.
The prior art is replete with design innovations addressing gem settings and ornamental figurations therefor, including movement associated therewith. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 645,909 issued in 1900 for an innovative jewelry mounting configuration. This innovation addressed means by which the precious metal could be vibratorily supported to increase brilliance, luster and attractiveness of the jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 922,212 issued in 1909 for yet a different jewelry mounting technique wherein a gem could be mounted for pivotal movement in a ring or the like. In one position, the jewel setting is exposed to view while in another, pivotal position, the jewel set is hidden from view so that practically all those exposed to view will be the base and a portion of the body. In this particular position, the article appears to the ordinary observer as one in which no jewel is contained. These early twentieth century innovations may also be compared to later twentieth century jewelry designs.
More conventional jewelry designs have also addressed mounting configurations facilitating movable gems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,084, for example, issued in 1981 for an article of jewelry with a reciprocally movable gem. The article of jewelry shown therein comprises a finger ring having a mounting for a gem which enables the gem to be freely reciprocally movable. The movement occurs concurrently with movement of the wearer's finger so as to achieve eye catching esthetic affects and unexpected enhancement of reflection of light. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,017 issued in 1980 for a convertible finger ring wherein the gem mount may be rotated relative to the ring band to provide either a pendant or a ring configuration. The designs for multi-use jewelry pieces also include U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,608, which issued in 1994. A combination ring pendant is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,200, which issued in 1988 to Carter. The Carter patent teaches a convertible ring pendant comprising an ornamental piece of jewelry configured in one of two configurations depending on the owner's needs.
As referenced above, the commercial market for jewelry is facing constant innovation which challenges both craftsmanship and creativity. To date, various jewelry configurations must meet multiple purposes and fulfill a variety of design criteria. The idea of a ring containing a gem that pivots easily under the movement of the hands of the user would therefore, be a marked advance over the prior art and an innovation which could produce aesthetically pleasing configurations.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a ring assembly incorporating a pivotal gem setting which is adapted for relative ease in pivoting in response to movement of the hand of the wearer. The ring configuration of the present invention is provided in an aesthetically pleasing assembly that may be reliably worn and economically fabricated.